


TRANSLATION: Ein Winterwunsch

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deutsch | German, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im sechsten Schuljahr haben Harry und Draco eine heimliche Affäre, und Draco muss sich in London verstecken. Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte in Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRANSLATION: Ein Winterwunsch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Winter Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183771) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



~ Winterwunsch ~

  
Es ist Harry egal, wie strahlend hell die Sonne durch die Bäume am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes scheint. Der glitzernde Schnee ist ihm auch egal, dieses bläuliche Weiß, das den Waldboden, die Äste und die schlanken Stämme bedeckt. Die Bäume schwanken leicht im Wind und werfen zittrige Schatten, aber Harry kümmert das nicht. Denn er sehnt sich nach einer dunklen, tristen Novembernacht, die er einfach nicht vergessen kann. Von ganzem Herzen wünscht er sich, dass wieder Regen von den Bäumen auf Dracos Gesicht tropft und sie sich küssen und berühren und so fest aneinanderklammern, als könnten sie nie wieder loslassen.

 

__

~ Achtzehn Zentimeter Neuschnee ~

  
Achtzehn Zentimeter Neuschnee, und auf der Frith Street gibt es fast kein Durchkommen mehr. Fluchend klettert Draco über die verharschten Schneehaufen. Sogar auf den Eisenspitzen des Zauns vor seinem Haus sitzen weiße Mützen. _Wirres schwarzes Haar ..._ Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt er den Mann mit dem roten Schal und einer blauen Schaufel in der Hand. Er ist größer als Harry, und seine Schultern sind viel breiter. Doch etwas regt sich bei seinem Anblick in Dracos Herz. Er ist untergetaucht, und das Dunkle Mal brennt an seinem Handgelenk. Trotzdem tanzen plötzlich Eis und Schnee in einer glitzernden Wolke die Frith Street entlang.

 

__

~ Feuer und Frost ~

  
"Lange kann ich nicht bleiben."

Ein Zauberer in einem dunklen, altmodischen Mantel läuft an ihnen vorbei.

Malfoys Gesicht scheint durchsichtig im grellen Licht, und Harry zieht ihn an sich. Er verflucht die Handschuhe und die Wollsachen, die ihn von Malfoys Haut fernhalten.

"Lass das", flüstert Malfoy und lehnt sich dabei an ihn. Er riecht nach Feuer und Frost, nach der süßlichen Schärfe vom Apfelwein, der in den Ständen um die Eisbahn angeboten wird.

"Nächstes Jahr skaten wir um die Wette", sagt Harry.

Malfoys fieses Grinsen ist wie der Winterhimmel, Herausforderung und Ansporn zugleich. "Kannst du überhaupt auf Schlittschuhen _stehen_ , Potter?"

 

__

~ Brennende Haut ~

  
Potters Überraschung weicht einem Lächeln, als Draco ihn in das Apartment in der Frith Street Appariert. Es ist gefährlich, total verrückt, aber Draco hält es keine Minute, geschweige denn Wochen mehr aus. Jetzt will er Potter küssen, _jetzt_ mit ihm schlafen.

Sie kicken die Schuhe weg, fallen aufs Bett, reißen an Gürteln und Knöpfen, wollen endlich, endlich fühlen, was sie beide so vermisst haben. Draco presst seinen Schwanz gegen Potter, der kommt, kaum dass Draco ihn berührt. Gleich darauf kommt er selbst, kommt so heftig, weil Harry, _Harry_ da ist. Fast vergisst er dabei das brennende Mal auf seiner Haut.

 

__

~ Drei Tage Schnee ~

  
Gedämpftes Winterlicht fällt auf die Schuhe und Hosen, die auf dem Boden liegen. Jemand hat Hersheys Schoko-Küsse auf sie gestreut, die in rot-, grün- und gold-glitzerndes Staniolpapier gewickelt sind. _Die sind magisch_ , sagte Malfoy gestern Nacht mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln.

Jetzt stöhnt er im Schlaf und hält seinen linken Arm. Dunkle Ringe liegen unter seinen geschlossenen Augen, und seine Wimpern wirken unglaublich hell. Die violetten Adern des Dunklen Mals heben sich scharf ab von seiner geröteten, wunden Haut.

"Drei Tage Regen", flüstert Harry und küsst das Mal. "Drei Tage Schnee." Noch ein Kuss. "Tut's nimmer weh." Und ein dritter.

_Magisch._

 

__

~ Der Schneemann ~

  
"Malfoy steht auf unserer Seite, verdammt noch mal!"

Der Muggeljunge verkriecht sich hinter der Schneekugel. Eine Möhre liegt daneben, der Zylinder ist weggerollt, als die Auroren Draco festgenommen haben.

Der scharfe Wind riecht nach Verrat. Potters wilde, minderjährige Magie hat die Bullen zu Dracos Versteck in der Frith Street geführt. Wie konnten sie nur so unvorsichtig sein? Dumme Schuljungs, die einen auf erwachsen machen.

"Er gehört nach Askaban, wie sein Vater."

Potter ist bleich wie ein Geist, seine Narbe dunkel wie Donner. Er tritt näher, nimmt Dracos Hand. "Vertrau mir", flüstert er.

Die Kohlen-Augen des Schneemanns glühen auf dem Asphalt.

 

__

~ Wie Marmor ~

  
Eine zerbrochene Karotte liegt im Schnee, genau da, wo Malfoy gerade noch gestanden hat. Sein dunkler Blick war kalt, als die Auroren mit ihm wegapparierten.

Niemand weiß, dass sie zusammen sind. Weder Ron noch Hermine, keiner im Orden des Phönix. Nur Ginny hat sie in einer klirrend kalten Winternacht auf dem Astronomieturm gesehen. Malfoys Schwanz schimmerte im Mondlicht wie Marmor, als sie im Stehen vögelten und die Spucke auf ihrer Haut zu Eis gefror.

 _Ihr seid wunderschön zusammen_ , sagte Ginny, und Harry weiß, dass es stimmt. Feuer und Eis, auf ewig. Hoffentlich vergisst Malfoy das nicht, bis Harry ihn freibekommt.

 

__

~ Ein bittrer Trunk ~

  
Dracos Pullover stinkt nach Gefängniszelle und Angst. Er braucht ein Bad, frische Kleider, er möchte endlich seine Ruhe haben. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es im Gestrengen Haus der Blacks so laut und chaotisch zugehen könnte.

Das Wieselmädchen reicht ihm einen Becher mit süßem Kakao. Ihre Augen glitzern wie ein Sommerbach.

Seit Stunden redet Potter über sie. Der Werwolf mustert Draco argwöhnisch. Alle hier halten ihn für einen Lügner. Oder einen Spion. Das stolze Wort eines Malfoys gilt ihnen nichts.

Der Kakao ist so heiß, dass Draco sich verbrennt. Er schluckt, aber es bleibt ein bitterer Geschmack in seinem Mund.

 

__

~ Auseinander ~

  
Malfoy besteht darauf, allein zu schlafen, obwohl das Gästezimmer modrig und dunkel ist. Harry bot ihm seines an, aber Malfoy wollte es nicht.

Sie stehen weit auseinander, Malfoy bleich und wütend an der Wand, Harry zitternd an der Tür. Ganz knapp hat ihn der Becher verfehlt, der jetzt zerbrochen auf dem Boden liegt. Ein Geschenk von Ginny, kurz nach Harrys Coming-out. Die schwulen Lebkuchenmänner darauf grinsen.

 _Rühr mich nicht an!_ , hat Malfoy geschrien. _Was bringst du mich hierher? Die hassen mich doch alle._

Aber in Wirklichkeit ist es Malfoy, der sie alle hasst. Und das ist das Schlimmste für Harry.

 

__

~ Alles in Rosa ~

  
Die Bibliothek kann ein wenig weihnachtliches Flair gebrauchen. Als Draco den Raum betritt, lässt Dumbledore gerade eine silberne Ziege auf die Spitze des rosa eingestäubten Weihnachtsbaums schweben.

Neben der Muggel-Scheußlichkeit steht eine dunkle, ernste Gestalt. Dann stimmt es also: Snape spioniert für den Orden. Und Draco hat doch einen Freund hier.

"Ich sage deiner Mutter Bescheid." Mehr sagt Snape nicht. Doch der Knoten in Dracos Magen löst sich, und plötzlich kommt ihm das Haus am Grimmauldplatz nicht mehr ganz so düster vor. Dumbledore kichert im rosa blinkenden Licht, und als Draco sich umdreht, lächelt Potter ihn aus strahlendgrünen Augen an.

 

__

~ Diamantenstaub ~

  
Schneeflocken tanzen um das Haus am Grimmauldplatz. In Malfoys Haaren glitzern sie wie Diamantenstaub.

"Bist du in so einem Haus aufgewachsen?" Malfoy deutet auf ein imposantes Gebäude. Festlich geschmückte Weihnachtsbäume stehen davor, die Fenster sind hell erleuchtet.

"Äh, nein." Harry muss grinsen. Das Haus ist im italienischen Stil gebaut, das weiß er von Sirius. Solche Häuser gibt es in Little Whinging nicht.

"Was?" Malfoy funkelt ihn finster an. "Ich weiß nichts über dich."

 _Verzeih mir, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe_ , meint er, und Harry grinst noch mehr.

Sanft berührt er Malfoys Haar. "Ich bin unter einer Treppe groß geworden."

 

__

~ Weißes Herz ~

  
In dieser Nacht zieht Potter Draco in sein Zimmer. Im Dunkeln streicheln und küssen sie sich stundenlang. Zum Vögeln kommen sie gar nicht.

Die Lichtgirlanden an den Bettpfosten werfen blaue, grüne und himbeerrote Flecken auf Potters Gesicht. Schatten liegen unter seinen Augen, seine Hände sind wie immer zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Magie strahlt wie das weiße Herz im Zentrum einer Flamme, doch Draco versteht jetzt, dass Potters Zauberkraft in jahrelangen Misshandlungen und Widerstand gestählt wurde.

Sanft umschließt er die geballte Fäuste. Sollen sie ruhig kommen. Er wird jeden umbringen, _jeden_ , der es nur wagt, Potter noch einmal weh zu tun.

 

__

~ Roter Morgen ~

  
Frühmorgens kamen Avery, Rockwood und Bellatrix Lestrange durch den Kamin. _Dieses Haus gehört mir_ , schrie Bellatrix, worauf Shacklebolt sie mit einem Schockzauber begrüßte. Magisches Rot beleuchtete Adventskranz und Weihnachtbaum.

Wie ein Wirbelwind kam Remus in die Küche und schnappte Harry. Zwei Teetassen gingen dabei zu Bruch. Jetzt steht Harry draußen in der Kälte. Sein Herzschlag rast, der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zittert, obwohl er seinen Schlafanzug in einen warmen Umhang Transfiguriert hat. Wie konnten die Todesser an ihrem Geheimniswahrer vorbeikommen?

Dumbledore redet leise mit Mister Weasley. Die Sonne erhebt sich über dem weißen Park. Wo ist Snape? Wo ist –

" _Draco!_ "

 

__

~ Dunkelheit ist billig* ~

  
Wahrscheinlich haben die Weihnachtslichter Draco an das in Leder gebundene Buch mit den goldenen Buchstaben erinnert. Jedes Weihnachten hat seine Mutter ihm daraus die Geschichte vom Geizkragen und den Geistern vorgelesen.

 _Dunkelheit ist billig_ , sagte der Geizkragen, aber Draco zahlt einen hohen Preis dafür.

Neben der Badewanne auf Löwentatzen sind die weißen Kacheln blutverschmiert. Der Ruf des Dunklen Lords hat Dracos Adern in Brand gesteckt, er reißt sich die Haut auf, so weh tut es. Etwas Dunkles ist da im Gange, etwas Billiges. Er muss Potter warnen, er muss –

_Komm zu mir!_

Heller Schmerz durchzuckt ihn, dann – graues Vergessen.

 

__

~ Echo ~

  
Als Harry in sein Zimmer Appariert – um Malfoy zu suchen, um ihn da rauszuholen –, blickt er direkt in Rockwoods silberne Maske.

Vor dem Fenster hinter dem erschrockenen Todesser steht eine kleine Fichte. Sie glitzert im Morgenlicht, ein blassgrüner Kegel, der aus den hohen Schneeverwehungen ragt.

Harry hat den Zauberspruch schon auf den Lippen, da hört er ihn, wie ein Echo auf seine Gedanken –

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

Malfoy steht in der Tür zum Bad. Er ist nackt bis auf das Blut, das an seinem erhobenen Arm hinunterläuft. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung fängt er Rockwoods Zauberstab, so sicher und zielgenau, als wär's der Schnatz.

 

__

~ Blaue Schlafanzug-Fische ~

  
Ein bellendes " _Incarcerus_ " hallt durchs Zimmer. Draco hat den Werwolf gar nicht kommen sehen, da liegt Rockwood schon gefesselt am Boden.

"Alles in Ordnung?", schreit Lupin Harry an. Er dreht sich zu Draco. "Bist du okay?"

Sein roter Umhang hängt in Fetzen, dichtes Brusthaar quillt aus dem zerrissenen Hemd. Und was soll der falsche weiße Bart?

Lupin hebt die Schultern. "Vollmond", seufzt er.

Ein Werwolf als Nikolaus, blaue Schlafanzug-Fische auf Potters Umhang, Draco Malfoy splitternackt: Der Dunkle Lord hält sie für verrückt, wenn er davon erfährt. Eine unendliche Erleichterung erfasst Draco, und er kann nicht anders, er lacht einfach los.

 

__

~ Zuhause ~

  
Die Erbnachfolge schaltet den Geheimniswahrer-Zauber aus, so erklärt ihnen Dumbledore. Draco Malfoy ist der letzte männliche Erbe des Hauses Black. Seine Anwesenheit hat Bellatrix den Zutritt erlaubt.

Misstrauen prickelt in der eisigen Luft. Malfoy zittert, aber nicht vor Kälte. Lupin spricht für ihn und – überraschenderweise – Dumbledore.

Harry ist nicht mehr sicher im Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Er hat es nie gemocht, aber es ist sein einziges Zuhause. Er schaut Malfoy an und ein Bild fällt ihm ein, das bei den Dursleys im Flur hing: eine Schweizer Alpenhütte, umgeben von hohen, sonnenbeschienenen Bergen. So hat sich Harry als Kind sein Zuhause vorgestellt.

 

__

~ Knapp entkommen ~

  
Wie Rauch entkommt Tante Bella selbst noch durch den winzigsten Spalt. Im Schummerlicht des Tropfenden Kessels ist Potters Mund ein dünner roter Strich. Draco streicht ihm über den Rücken, blaue Fische bewegen sich unter seiner Hand. Potter schenkt ihm ein winziges, ein strahlendes Lächeln. Unter dem Tisch legt er die Hand auf Dracos Bein und fährt das Karomuster seiner neuen grünen Hosen nach.

Die zweithöchste Anführerin der Todesser ist ihnen entwischt, und dem Orden bleiben immer weniger Chancen auf einen Sieg. Draco reibt seinen Unterarm, Potter presst die Knöchel gegen seine Narbe. Beide spüren sie den Zorn des Dunklen Lords.

 

__

~ Im frühen Morgenlicht ~

  
Durch die vereisten Fensterscheiben dringt das erste Morgenlicht, draußen erwacht gerade Charing Cross. Das Summen der mächtigen Schutzzauber lässt ihr Zimmer vibrieren.

" _Legilimens_ ", murmelt Malfoy zum hundertsten Mal in dieser Nacht, und Harry will seine Gedanken verschließen, er möchte seine Okklumentik stärken. Es gibt schließlich einen guten Grund für Malfoys Lektionen. Doch Malfoys Zauber ist eher Anregung als Befehl, vollkommen anders als bei Snape. Am liebsten würde Harry seinen Geist öffnen und Malfoy alles sehen lassen.

"Ein bisschen Mühe musst du dir schon geben, Potter."

"Darf ich mal?"

Malfoy zögert nur einen Augenblick.

" _Legilimens_ ", flüstert Harry in die blaue Morgendämmerung.

 

__

~ Dunkel wie Schokolade ~

  
"Wir sind hier nicht sicher." Der Schmerz in seinem Unterarm erinnert Draco daran, dass der Dunkle Lord eine Verbindung zu Potter hat, und zwar durch _ihn_.

Dumbledore schaut hoch von den Schneemann-Brownies, dem Weihnachtsnachtisch im Tropfenden Kessel. Der Schulmeister blickt ihn scharf an, dann packt er Dracos Arm.

Sofort ist Potter an seiner Seite. "Er gehört nicht zu ihnen."

"Nein." Dumbledore schwingt seinen Zauberstab. "Voldemort hat keine Macht mehr über dich."

Und einfach so ist der Schmerz weg. Eine Welle der Erleichterung schießt durch Draco, süß und dunkel wie Schokolade. Zuckergussaugen zwinkern ihm zu, als Potter ihm einen Brownie reicht.

 

__

~ Entscheidung in einer finsteren Gasse ~

  
Als Ludo Bagman den Tropfenden Kessel betritt, drängt Shacklebolt sie zur Hintertür hinaus in eine verschneite Seitengasse.

Aber wohin nun?

"Wir könnten uns in der Frith Street verstecken." Harry starrt Malfoy an, der ihnen sein Apartment als neues Hauptquartier für den Orden anbietet.

Im schwachen Schein eines Muggel-Christbaums diskutieren sie.

Dumbledore sagt: "Ich vertraue dem jungen Malfoy, weil Harry es tut."

Aber Lupins Worte geben den Ausschlag. "Ich vertraue ihm, weil er nicht nur mit dem Kopf, sondern mit dem Herzen zaubert."

Malfoy läuft knallrot an, und das hat Harry noch nie gesehen. Zwei Minuten später Apparieren sie nach Soho.

 

__

~ Kling Glöckchen ~

  
Geisterhaft grün leuchtet das Dunkle Mal über dem Haus am Grimmauldplatz und dem Tropfenden Kessel. Die Zaubererwelt ist in heller Aufregung über die Angriffe der Todesser, drei Tage vor Weihnachten. Niemand weiß, wo Harry Potter steckt.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen senkt Draco den _Tagespropheten_. Dicht an ihn gekuschelt, schnarcht Potter leise im Bett.

Draußen klingeln Glöckchen, als ob Nikolaus auf seinem Schlitten durch die Frith Street fährt. Aber es ist nur der Typ von der Heilsarmee, der für ein Waisenhaus sammelt. In seiner Büchse liegen zwei Galleonen, gespendet von zwei Zaubererjungs, als Dank ans Schicksal, dass sie am Leben sind.

 

__

~ Die ganze Nacht für uns ~

  
Als die Tür hinter Snape ins Schloss fällt, atmet Harry erleichtert auf. Malfoy geht es genauso, denn Mrs. Weasley hat ihr Herz für den Sohn von Lucius Malfoy entdeckt. Stundenlang mussten sie strikte Warnungen und mütterliche Umarmungen über sich ergehen lassen und wurden dabei mit Plätzchen vollgestopft.

"Endlich sind sie weg." Malfoy schenkt ihnen Glühwein ein.

"Und der Kamin ist nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen."

Im Feuerschein blitzen Malfoys Augen dunkel auf. Einen Moment später liegt Harry auf dem Rücken, und Malfoy macht es sich zwischen seinen Beinen bequem.

"Wir haben ...", sagt Malfoy noch, der Rest verliert sich in Harrys Kuss.

 

__

~ Heilige Nacht ~

  
Im Schummerlicht der roten Glut erinnern ihre Kleider an zerknülltes Geschenkpapier. Ihre Zaubererumhänge sind zu blauen und silbergesprenkelten Schleifen gebunden, mit Bändern, die rot sind wie Potters Pullover und grün kariert wie Dracos Hosen.

Potters Schenkel sind schneeweiß, seine Brustwarzen rosig-braun und so hart, dass Draco sie einfach küssen muss. Sie haben schon oft gevögelt, aber heute glimmen in Dracos Herz bei jeder Berührung sehnsuchtsvolle, glühende Funken auf. Diese Nacht ist heilig, aber überhaupt nicht still. Potter stöhnt laut unter ihm, und Draco kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten – _will dich, Harry, lieb dich_ – kommen die Worte über seine Lippen.

 

__

~ Etwas Unbändiges ~

  
Auf dem Fenstersims blitzt der Schnee im Sonnenlicht. Das Glitzern erinnert Harry an den strahlenden Wintertag, an dem er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als wieder mit Malfoy zusammen zu sein. Jetzt schaut er in sein Gesicht, das im Schlaf weich geworden ist. Etwas, _etwas_ zittert in Harrys Brust.

"Wach auf", flüstert er. "Alles ist bereit – Tisch-Feuerwerk, Champagner und ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum."

"Schön wär's", murmelt Malfoy. "Was gibt's zum Frühstück?"

"Äh, Butterbrot und Kürbissaft?"

Malfoy ist warm und ganz nah, als er Harry küsst. "Klingt gut", sagt er, und das ist der Augenblick, als Harrys Herz zerspringt vor unbändigem, glitzerndem Glück.

_Ende_

 

 

 ***** Das Zitat "Dunkelheit ist billig, und das hatte Scrooge gern" stammt aus Charles Dickens' [Ein Weihnachtsabend](http://de.wikisource.org/wiki/Der_Weihnachts-Abend) ("A Christmas Carol" in der Übersetzung von Julius Seybt).


End file.
